


The Story Can Resume

by Fengyang



Category: Atonement (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyang/pseuds/Fengyang
Summary: Cecilia一直討厭夏天，直到二十二歲那年的盛夏。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 他走在荒野中的時候，他走在絕望得宛如末日的沙灘上的時候，他站在黑白的巨大螢幕前安靜崩潰的時候，他躺在黑暗中藉著火柴微弱的燈光看著他們的未來的時候。潮汐會變化，戰火會響起又停歇，但是他們的故事會繼續，也許被戰火分離，也許被生死拉扯，但是故事會繼續，他們的故事會繼續，他們會單純地繼續。

Cecilia將手中的筆像香菸那般夾在指間，懶洋洋地晃動著。她一手撐著自己的下巴，垂眼看著攤在面前的書本。

 

書本上的內容是她早就已經讀過的。她正在讀自己的最後一科考試，考完以後，她在劍橋的求學生涯就算正式結束了。她想過是否應該要繼續自己的學業，母親對這個念頭不太贊同，但是她還沒有決定。

 

她放下手中的筆，太大的力道在安靜的圖書館發出一聲略嫌明顯的聲音，煩躁地撇了撇嘴。

 

她不喜歡夏天，就算是在已經算得上陰涼的圖書館裡，外頭太過強烈的陽光依然讓人感到心煩。

 

「請問這個位置有人坐嗎？」一個乾淨的聲音打斷了她的思緒，她抬眼，對上一雙噙著笑意的藍眸。

 

相較起她的煩躁，外頭的天氣似乎完全沒有影響眼睛主人的好心情。他的雙手插在自己的口袋裡，歪著頭瞅著他，完全不覺得在期末考的時候，空著手出現在圖書館裡有多麼奇怪。

 

考試周已經快結束了，空蕩蕩的圖書館裡只有三三兩兩的人仍在準備著自己的考試，Cecilia是其中之一，但是他面前的人表現得更像是已經考完試，應該在外頭享受陽光的那一群人。

 

她並沒有因為對方拙劣的搭訕而蹙眉，因為她認識這個人，當然，他們幾乎算是一起長大的。Robbie的父親曾是Cecilia家的管家，莊園中的每個角落都有他們共同成長的回憶。

 

「你知道這個位置是替你留的。」她伸手將隔壁位置的書拉到自己面前，沒有注意到自己的語氣帶著小女兒家的嬌態。

 

Robbie臉上的笑容變得更大，在那個位置上坐下。他伸手握住Cecilia的手，大概是因為剛剛從戶外進來，他的手有些汗濕，但是Cecilia並不在意，而是在書桌下與對方的手指交扣。「抱歉我遲到了。」

 

Robbie悄聲道，語氣十足真誠。男友的道歉讓Cecilia微微勾起嘴角，趁著沒人注意的時候側過頭給了對方一個小小的吻。「算了，反正我本來就沒什麼心情讀書。」

 

「妳想出去走一走嗎？」Robbie提議。

 

Cecilia看了眼窗外的陽光，有些想拒絕，但是轉念又想到Robbie，所以點了點頭。

 

Robbie露出一個微笑，鬆開她的手，幫著她整理桌上攤開的書本與筆記本。他拿走了比較重的那幾本，Cecilia沒有費心與對方爭奪，而是將幾本筆記本抱在懷中，和Robbie一起走出圖書館。

 

「妳很期待回家？」Robbie在他們走進午後的陽光裡時問道，「我已經很久沒有看到妳這麼靜不下心的樣子了。」

 

「還好。」Cecilia回答，維持著得體的舉止，「但是Briony似乎挺期待的，她說她寫了一齣戲，要用來慶祝我畢業。」

 

Robbie笑起來，「我永遠也弄不清楚她的小腦袋裡到底裝了些什麼，我有說過她上次一聲不吭地跳進水裡，就只是為了證明我會不會跳下去救她嗎？」他側過頭，噙著笑意的藍眸瞅著她，「我真感謝妳從來沒做過這種事，因為如果那天差點被水草纏住的人是妳，Cee，我一定會被嚇死，然後在把妳救起來以後狠狠地吻住妳，從此再也不放手。」

 

「我們是同一個夏天學會游泳的。」Cecilia提醒對方，「但是我不會否認我覺得一個吻的想法挺吸引人的。」

 

Robbie停下腳步，直勾勾地盯著她。他舔了舔自己的唇，嬰兒藍的眼睛變得深幽。「別誘惑我，Cee，」他警告，「這裡到處都是人。」

 

那想吻她又必須盡力克制的沮喪模樣讓Cecilia露出今天第一個笑容。「是你先提起的，我只是贊同你的提議而已。」她心情愉快地指出。

 

「是妳先提起Briony的。」Robbie沒好氣地道，再次跨開腳步。

 

那提醒了Cecilia一些東西，她若有所思地瞇起眼，「我想她喜歡你。」

 

「我知道，她從小就喜歡跟在我後面跑來跑去。」Robbie毫無戒心地回答，「那可真是太困難了，每當我好不容易找到機會和妳獨處的時候，她就會從不知道哪冒出來。」他笑起來，「還好她沒辦法跟著我們到劍橋，不然我不知道還要花上多久才能跟妳在一起。」

 

「我的意思是想要跟你在一起的那種喜歡。」Cecilia簡直要為對方的遲鈍嘆氣。Robbie是個非常聰明的人，但同時也對感情非常遲鈍，她至今想不明白這樣遲鈍的Robbie為什麼會比她還要早知道自己要什麼。

 

「不可能。」Robbie直覺反駁。

 

「女孩子不會無緣無故地希望有人救自己，」Cecilia道，「除了她們的白馬王子。」

 

Robbie再次停下腳步。「妳呢？」他問。

 

「什麼？」

 

Robbie舔了舔自己的唇，「妳希望我救妳嗎？」

 

「我不會只是為了證明你會不會救我就跳到滿是水草的水裡。」Cecilia回答。Robbie失望地想離開，Cecilia拉住對方的袖子，不讓對方離開，「因為我知道你愛我，我不需要你冒著生命危險證明這一點。」她柔聲道。

 

小女孩兒的試探遊戲不適合他們，因為他們早就知道對方想要什麼。

 

「所以妳會嗎？希望我去救妳？」Robbie固執地問。

 

Cecilia翻了一個不太明顯的白眼，「是的，如果你真的堅持的話，回到家後我可以跳下去那個滿是水草的地方，然後假裝自己不會游—」

 

一個吻截去了她的話語，這一次Robbie沒有忍住。Cecilia回應著對方的吻，溫暖的愛意脹滿心房，讓她甚至忘了他們此刻在開闊的空間，而附近到處都是人。

 

「Cee，」Robbie鬆開那個吻，但是專注地盯著她的眼神彷彿能就這樣直到永遠，「我決定去念醫學院。」

 

「可是—」Cecilia有些心慌意亂，「這代表你必須在這裡再待上六年，不是嗎？」

 

「嗯。」Robbie輕輕應了一聲。一股熱氣湧上Cecilia的眼眶，Robbie的表情變得溫柔，「妳為什麼在哭？」

 

「你不知道為什麼嗎？」淚水滑落，Cecilia聽到自己的聲音破碎的聲音。

 

「是的，我知道。」Robbie上前，將她擁進懷中。Cecilia掙扎著，抗拒著，但是Robbie不肯放手。他擁著她躲進一棵大樹的陰影下，吻上她。

 

直到Cecilia不再抗拒自己，他才稍微鬆開自己環在她腰上的手，輕柔吻去了那滴淚水。

 

「我會變成一個醫生。」他告訴她，語氣堅定，「我會，所以妳的父親可以將妳交付給我。」

 

Cecilia屏住氣息，看著Robbie的眼。眼前的人看著她的神情滿是溫柔，而她的倒影是那雙眼中唯一有的東西。

 

「我不知道是這樣，」她聽到自己回答，「我以為—」

 

「以為我想離開妳？」Robbie瞅著她，眸中染上戲謔，「永不，Cee。」

 

Cecilia微微仰起頭，伸手按去眼下的淚水。「我知道。」她回答，驕傲得像是女王，但是彎起的唇角卻出賣了她。「我知道。」

 

※

 

父親和母親非常不高興，但是Cecilia幫著Robbie說服了他們。時代在進步，階級觀念是屬於舊時代的產物，如果Tallis家族想要繼續繁盛，就必須跟著時代進步。

 

故事會繼續，他們的故事會繼續，他們會單純地繼續。

 

她是主人的女兒，他是管家的兒子，但是時代在進步，所以他們能夠上相同的學校，所以他們能夠相愛，所以他們可以與自己所愛的人攜手共度一生。

 

母親先接受了，Robbie是個非常優秀的人，而她明白這個她從小看到大的孩子會善待自己的女兒。

 

Cecilia決定繼續自己的學業，他們會先訂婚，然後一起返回劍橋，繼續他們的故事。

 

父親反對著，痛斥她太過天真。Briony躲著他們，仍然懵懂的女孩甚至不知道自己為什麼傷心。

 

然後母親說服了父親。Tallis家的榮耀不是天賜，一個人的價值不該因為那些刻板的觀念而被束縛。

 

一個自己的女兒所深愛，且同樣深深愛著自己女兒的男人。Cecilia和Robbie為了彼此而共同努力著，做為父母他們無法再要求更多。

 

父親鬆了口，但是堅持在Robbie正式成為一個能受人尊敬的醫生以前，他們不能結婚。

 

Robbie在父親離開圖書館後擁住Cecilia，懷抱熾熱，而他們差點失了控制。

 

Briony闖了進來，睜著眼睛哭泣地喊著她的名字。十三歲的女孩不知道自己為什麼難過，但是現在她看起來懂了。

 

Briony一直希望自己是個大人，但是成為大人的一部分就是了解愛有時候不一定會得到回報，她希望自己的妹妹能夠明白這一點。

 

然後Briony離開了，不再是個孩子，卻也還不是大人。

 

Cecilia討厭夏天，悶熱的空氣讓每個人都心浮氣躁，她記得自己在Briony這個年紀多麼痛恨夏天。

 

她靠在Robbie的肩上大笑，Robbie幫著她將鬆開的晚禮服綁帶重新綁回去。他自己的西裝早在剛剛的混亂中被扯得亂七八糟，但是在剛剛的插曲之後，誰也沒有心情繼續。

 

他們只是擁著對方大笑著，笑自己如此幸運，沒有讓自負與驕傲阻止自己承認自己多麼地愛著這個男人，笑他們沒有讓那些阻礙在他們之間的困難阻礙他們。

 

Cecilia從梳妝台前站起身，她繪製著精緻的妝容，身穿Robbie曾經誇獎襯托她眼睛的晚禮服。她走到窗前，一個穿著西裝的男人穿越公園，朝她而來。

 

薄暮壟罩著他，他一步步地走向她，挺拔的身姿滿是對未來的期許。

 

她勾起微笑，轉過身下樓。大廳靜悄悄地，僕人們在準備著晚餐，主人們在準備著更衣。

 

有人在屋外拉響了門鈴，Cecilia走上前，拉開了那道阻隔了他們的大門。

 

Robbie站在屋外，背著盛夏的晚霞，讓她有些看不清對方的表情，但是他眸中的愛意不容錯便，而Cecilia發現自己如此愛著這個盛夏。

 

「Cee。」他喚道，聲音滿是驚喜，喊著她名字的方式彷彿她的名字就代表了一切。

 

Cecilia沒有錯過對方不自覺壓著自己口袋的小動作，Robbie提過今晚會發生什麼，這是為什麼今晚的晚餐特別盛重。

 

她側過身體，讓對方進屋，然後和對方一起走向起居室。

 

她的家人已經在裡面等待晚餐，她可以聽見裡面傳來他們交談的聲音。

 

她側過頭，和Robbie交換了一個微笑，然後一同走了進去。

 

他們的故事會繼續下去。

 

 

 

\-----The Story Can Resume 完-----


End file.
